2007 Honda Fit
The 2007 Honda Fit Sport was Mr. Regular's car from 2014 to 2017, donated to him by viewers of Regular Car Reviews following the crash of his 2002 Toyota Echo. Earning the nickname 'Sillicone Sally' due to how much had to be applied to stop the car from leaking, it served as the official Regular Car Reviews camera car until the Vagabond Falcon was completed, and it served as Mr. Regular's daily driver until he briefly owned a 1988 Toyota MR2. It was given away to a college student named Logan following a heavy vetting process. As of 2018, Mr. Regular's personal car is now a Subaru Forester nicknamed 'Goldie'. During it's three-year stint with Mr. Regular, the Fit Sport has been a subject of many videos, including Mr. Regular trying to kill time while it in the shop, a 30W Hella police horn installationhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gfj4E6MEyc, a story as to why he picked a Fithttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVBivtmbu9g, appearing in some third-party YouTube videos, and of course, serving as camera car and appearing in the background of multiple reviews, including a short segment on retaining value in the 2010 Toyota Prius review. Review This is RCR's car. The first-generation Honda Fit was produced when Honda was coasting though senior year because he earned three A's in the first semester. Now it's March and he's getting lots of C's. So what if the car leaks rainwater? I'm HONDA! I'm terrific! The guidance councilor pulled Honda aside and told him "you better get your rear in gear (guidance councilor's say this IRL) or you can say goodbye to Bucknell University!" The second generation Fits are better. They don't leak. Honda never officially admitted that the first gen-fits have horrible leakage. Dealerships have paper trails of service records showing new 1st-gen fits coming back with rainwater leakage problems caused by poor silent and in-door plastic rain barriers coming loose. Honda remains silent on this issue. Review Transcript FADE IN, MR. REGULAR: This is a 2007 Honda Fit Sport. This is a 2010 Honda Fit Sport. Guess which one is ours. --- INTRO SONG, THE ROMAN (please find original tune!) Let’s go to the dark park in my Honda Fit, And it’s filled with so much water that I’m drowning in it… --- MONOLOGUE by MR REGULAR IN PLACE OF USUAL OWNER: Silicone Sally supplied by: You You allowed us to buy this car. Thank you. If it weren’t for you guys, I don’t know what we’d do. We have a car that is, in many ways, superior to our old Toyota Echo. And in some ways, it’s not. It’s slower. Yes – a Toyota Echo is faster than a Honda Fit. Why? Toyota Echo’s plain-old lighter. And it’s double-overhead-cam instead of single. The Honda Fit is supposed to make 117 horsepower, but it totally doesn’t- It’s *burp*t’s supposed to make *laughing* 106-pound feet of torque, and it doesn’t. This is the official car of that one kid who never lived down the experience of calling his teacher ‘mom’ in the fifth grade. Here’s how it went down: Here’s how it went down We needed a car, and you guys saved us. We set a goal of $5,000, and you gave us quite a bit more than that. We felt weird about spending more on a car, so we only spent what we asked for. This car cost exactly $5,000, and I bet I could have got it for ($4,000), because when I got it home, it leaked. Yeah, I called up the dealership and complained, and the guy said, “Well, you can bring it back, I certainly will take it-” I’m not driving all the way back to Jersey. It was the middle of February, it was snowing – whatever. whatever But it’s a car, and it’s us, and it goes, and it (?), and this thing went all the way to Colorado and back! As a car-car, this is superior to a Toyota Echo. At something that has to do stuff, The Fit does more stuff – it hauls more stuff; it’s seats move all over the place; and it has a banging stereo; and it has an AUX jack, I finally have an AUX jack! No more FM transmitters! And it’s covered in silicone! *burp* Why? Why? Oh man, I’ve been drinking like, straight Vermouth. I’M OUT OF GIN. The first-generation Honda Fits have a big problem with leakage. You see, Honda, at this time, was going through a…senioritis of sorts – I mean, they were the kings of hatchbacks with the DX-series Civic, no-one could touch them, and now, they were just coasting on their own reputation, and putting out crap. The Honda Fits leak around the roof rails – you know, the rain gutters, there – and they also leak around the back hatch, but they don’t leak around where the rubber seal is. Where the body panels meet up, there’s sealant, but they sealant they used was of poor quality, and the quality control overall, at the time, was not very thorough. In other words, there were cars leaving the factory that should have gone back for reconditioning, and they didn’t, so some of them leak, so you have to seal them up yourself. I started by doing a really good job, but then it still leaked, so then I put a little more silicone on, and it still leaked, And it still leaked. And then I just went *aggressive noises* Oh yeah, you wanna leak? You wanna leak? *more aggressive noises* And it doesn’t leak anymore. It doesn’t leak anymore. And all resale value of this car is totally gone, but whatever, it’s our c- could we not drive something as beat-up as this? The engine’s fine, the outside’s a piece of junk, whatever, it’s our car. Is it fun to drive? Nope! NOPE It has torsion-bar suspension in the rear, sleepy steering in the front, and an engine that pretends to be VTEC but isn’t. Whatever, man, it’s a car. And this thing went all the way to Colorado and back, no problem. It’s got 110,000 miles on it, and we’re just gonna rack those miles up. Let’s see how far this car can go. Think of it like this – a Honda Fit is like a Yaris, which is like a Fiesta, which is like a Dodge Calibre, and suddenly, this is the one big ‘guy walks into a bar’ joke. The Fit isn’t a bad car, per se, it’s just more an easy-going, non-committal vehicle. Just like our Echo – no-one really plans on owning a Fit for ten years, pretty much from the moment you get it, you start saving up to replace it. And you start mentally envisioning all the cars you’re gonna get for a trade-in. Oh man, I want a Fiesta ST so bad… The Fit is that old friend from High School that you can only see once every five years. But when you meet him, it’s like nothing has changed – “Hey, you wanna play The Game? Ah, you just lost!” [TEXT: Hey, do you want to play The Game? You just lost!] So, you go for a drink, just to, you know, just for appearances. I mean, it’s not like I’m gonna hang out with this guy for the next decade. So, you meet up at Troopers, and you chat about high school, and all the girls left unbung, and the ways in which you would have bung them if you could go back with confidence and certainty of mind that you had now, and then you’d part ways at half-past eleven, calling it an early night because you’ve ran out of things to talk about. You even tell them, “give your wife my best!”, and then he invites you to come over, so you can do it yourself. Seven hours later, your hangover is cut with the realisation that you’re now stuck with this guy for however long it takes to fake your own DEATH. But this Fit accepts you for you, it accepts us for us, because it’s silently hoping that you’ll accept her for her. The Fit can be your wife that stares lovingly as you sleep, or can be a Yorkshire Terrier that stares daggers at you WHILE YOU’RE TRYING TO WANK IT. AM I TALKING ABOUT ME OR THE DOG? So, this is a second-generation Fit – ours is a first, this is a second. The second-generation Fit is better – buy this, buy this, buy this! Buy the second generation, it’s so much better! They don’t leak! Honda got their act together for the second-generation Fit – the engine’s completely the same, but the interior’s so much more well-thought-out: they put cupholders right in front of the vents, so you can blow air conditioning on it, or you can blow heat on it, depending on what type of drink you have. I mean, that’s genius! You get more cubby-holes; the whole car feels tighter; they put more buffering in-between things; they sealed the car up nicer – I’m co-opting a line from James May, right here, but, the Fit is what the Civic was. The Fit is // what the Civic was. The Civic used to be a small car, but now it’s huge, big, and it’s a family car now, it’s a mid-size car. The Fit has taken its place. There is a bolt-on supercharger kit that you can get from Australia. I think it’s 8psi, it’s gonna run you around three grand, and I think you have to run 91 after that. So, should you buy a Fit, though? If you’re like: “I need a new car, should I get this?” Take a long, hard look at the Yaris five-door. It’s gonna be a tough call. And the third-generation Fit’s coming up, too. And that one’s supposed to have direct injection. The one downside about Honda is that they always are trying to go upmarket – they never have Toyota’s brass balls just to make a cheap car. And until they do that, they’re paving the way for Hyundai - (pronounced, Hunday) Hunday, Hunday – to corner the market on cheap cars. But this first-gen black Honda Fit Sport – and all the ‘Sport’ gets you are these fog lights, and this weird, sort-of body kit… *laughter* It comes from the factory, this ground effects thing, makes it look faster, but all it does is make it scrape on speed bumps, it’s great! It does nothing! Although the fog lights work pretty well. This is our car for the foreseeable future. Thank you again for helping Regular Car Reviews, I hope that you can see Silicone Sally here in person, sometime. --- OUTRO SONG by THE ROMAN, to the tune of ‘Don’t Look Back in Anger’, Oasis Silicone Sally is great, Although it’s too late to get resale on her, The Echo is dead, But just forget the Echo, Just forget the Echo, This Honda said. --- References Category:Post-LA Category:Reviews Category:Multi-Car Reviews Category:RCR Official Cars